


Born To Die

by ArkStationsLibrary



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkStationsLibrary/pseuds/ArkStationsLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth Gecko is an immortal who decides to make Kate Fuller part of his world whether she likes it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born To Die

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt request from tumblr: sethkate + reincarnation (five lives they almost got their happy ending and the one where they did)  
> I did the best I could with this though trying to write Seth in a way that would make sense with a different time period was difficult. The time periods are as follows:   
> It starts in the 1920s.   
> There's mention of them seeing each other in the thirties briefly.   
> They don't meet again until the 1940s.   
> And again in 1969 in New York when Seth is doing a job for the mob.   
> Then it goes right up to present day.   
> *I made Seth not be a culebra because I feel like its so ingrained in his character not to like them it would have been weird. Richie still is, but Seth didn't want to leave his brother alone so he found a different way to be an immortal which involves a witch named Iris.   
> Also, in terms of their stealing: I looked up gangsters like John Dillinger to see the biggest heists they pulled off and went based on that. Hence the numbers. Hope you enjoy.

The first time she meets him, she’s trying to get money from the bank. He has a straw boater on his head, a silk, red, tie and a black pin striped jacket standing in the shade. He leans against the doorway with a cigarette in his mouth. Kate can feel his eyes on her the entire time from the moment she walks in to the bank manager’s office to moment that she comes out. It doesn’t help that she’s been crying. 

No, the manager had said. 

It wasn’t possible to get another loan. 

With her father’s drinking habits, and his being kicked out of the church, it wouldn’t be respectable. Even though there were other pastors in Manhattan. Besides which, she had yet to pay back the full amount on the first one although there was only so much her secretarial job paid. 

The stranger standing at the doorway staring doesn’t make things easier on her. In fact, if it weren’t for the smug look on his face she was certain she’d start crying again. Instead, Kate dabs her eyes with her handkerchief, holds her head high, and walks right on past him. 

That doesn’t stop him from following. “You alright there, Little Lady?” he asks as he follows her down the banks steps. 

“I’m perfectly fine, sir,” she lies, as she tries to hail a cab, “now if you’ll excuse me I have to get back home----“ 

The gentleman smirks. “The bank manager give you trouble?” 

Kate feels her cheeks heating up. “Not that it’s any of your business, but yes. I was having some difficulties acquiring a loan.” 

“I can fix that for you, if you just wait a second.” 

She sizes him up. “How could you possibly fix that for me? Are you some kind of Rockefeller?” 

He chuckles. “No, I’m not some kind of Rockefeller. But I am some kind of Gecko. And we’re particularly adept at making the best out of a bad situation.” 

Kate squints. “I won’t take charity. And if you think that I’m some kind of fast girl, you’ve got another thing coming.” 

“Oh believe you and me, it won’t be charity sweetheart. Just you wait a second.” 

There’s the sound of whistling coming from around the corner. A man with glasses walks up to them holding two guns. One of which he passes to the gentleman Kate’s been talking to. 

“You get it brother?” the man asks. 

“I got it brother,” the other man with the glasses replies, “amazing what a little romp with one of the tellers can do. Who’s the dame?” 

“Our new partner,” replies her ‘new friend’. He looks back towards her. “You ever driven a car before sweetheart?” 

Kate raises an eyebrow. “In the country, a few times last summer when I was staying with friends.” 

“Well good, it’s just like riding a bike. Richie, give the lady the keys.” 

Richie tosses her the keys apprehensively. “Those go to the black roadster on the corner. Keep it running. Then when we come, you drive like wind. Understand?” 

She clears her throat. “But I----“ 

“Do you want your money or not?” the gentleman in the hat demands. Kate stares from the bank to the two strangers in front of her. 

“I want half of your take,” she tells them. 

Richie lets out a low whistle. “Seth, I like this one. I think she’s a keeper.” 

Seth tips his hat to his brother. “I think you’re right, Richie. Now let’s go.” 

Kate heads towards the roadster, glancing back briefly to watch the two men enter the bank. Her stomach sinks, but she gets into the driver’s side of the black roadster nonetheless. 

She sits in the front with the car idling, biting her lower lip waiting for the two men to make a reappearance. There’s the sound of a bell ringing loudly, and the hail of gun fire. Both Seth and Richie stumble from the bank with money bags in hands shooting at the clerks trying to go after them. Kate watches in the rearview mirror as the bank manager stumbles to the ground, clutching his bleeding chest. 

The two brothers reach the car, gasping for breath, and jump in. “Go!” Seth tells her. “Go sweetheart, Jesus fucking Christ go!” 

There’s the blaring of sirens and the men shoot at the cop cars that are now chasing them. Kate speeds through the city streets, not even daring to slow down until they are outside of the city. 

Once they are as far away from the bank as humanely possible, the brothers let out a laugh. 

“We did it, brother!” Richie exclaims. 

“Of course we did, you brilliant can-opener! That was a new record for you. $500,000 god damn!” 

Kate slams on the breaks so hard she makes them almost fly forward. “500, 000 dollars? You stole 500, 000 dollars?” 

Seth smirks. “Trust me sweetheart, the bank won’t miss it. Rockefeller banks there. Or so rumor has it.” 

She swallows hard. “You stole from Rockefeller?” 

 

“To give to the poor,” he adds, “which we intend on doing as half of this take will be going to you doll. Wasn’t that what you wanted?” 

Kate remembers sitting in the bank manager’s office as the man all but laughed at her. 

Her half of the cut would be more than enough to keep their run down, little apartment in the city. And to pay someone to look after her father, and to keep them from taking away her adopted brother again. Maybe she could even send Scott away to a good school…to give him a real chance…. 

She can feel Seth studying her in a way that makes her feel naked. He reaches forward and plays with a stray, brown curl that has escaped the light, pink cloche hat. “People like that bank manager take from people like us all of the time, sweetheart.” He tells her, “I’m just taking what’s rightfully mine.” 

“And mine,” Richie adds. 

She takes a breath. “I can’t go back home can I?” 

The conman rests a hand on her shoulder. “No, but we can get you a new one sweetheart. Anywhere you want.” 

Kate smiles a bit then she keeps on driving. “Where to?” 

“We’ll stop at the next hotel,” Seth says, “if we pull over then I could drive if you want.” 

She grips the steering wheel tighter. “No. I’ll keep going. I need to.” 

They don’t stop driving until they reach the next city over. They check into The Ritz Carlton. A tall, red, brick building that towers over the board walk. Kate has never been far from home yet there she is traveling with two, strange grifters. 

“We’ll be needing two rooms,” Seth tells the man at the front desk, “one for my brother and I plus another one for Miss uh----“ 

“Fuller,” Kate says. 

“Our dear cousin,” Richie lies, squeezing her shoulder. The young girl forces a smile and the clerk at the desk rolls his eyes. But he makes the reservation anyway and hands them the keys. 

“Do you have any bags?” the clerk asks. 

Seth smirks. “We’ll carry our own.” 

“Uh-huh.” 

 

The three of them are escorted to their rooms by a bemused looking bell hop. Once there, Seth slips the bell hop his tip. The brothers take to their room and Kate goes to hers. The bed is a four poster, made of mahogany, and there is a writing desk in the corner. 

Kate also notices that there is a door that separates the two rooms. It opens, revealing Seth leaning against the door jamb with a Cheshire cat grin. Along with wads of cash in his hands. 

“I believe this is your cut,” he tells her, cutting across to put the money in the hotel rooms safe. 

“Thank you,” said Kate, “but you know we shouldn’t stay together too long.” 

“Where’s your sense of adventure?” he asks. “Stay with us. We’ll take you anywhere you want.” 

“Anywhere I want?” 

“Anywhere you want,” he says. 

“I don’t even know you.” 

“That’s the best part.” 

“Well I suppose I could stay…. “

“Of course you can stay.” 

Kate stays. She sends enough money to her family to that they will be taken care of. The boys work on getting them passports. But in that time, they enjoy the pleasures that the new city has to offer. 

They find a speakeasy located in the heart of the city. It’s a church that’s been converted. There is a bar in the corner, and a stage where the pastors podium used to be. A jazz band performs and as a dark haired girl performs a burlesque routine in a large, champagne glass. 

Richie makes his way to the front to watch, fascinated, and Seth grabs hold of Kate’s hand. “Would you like to dance, sweetheart?” he asks. 

“I suppose so.” 

The two make their way to the center of the floor. They wrap themselves together, swaying to the music. “I’ve never danced this close to anyone before,” she comments, aware of his hot breath on her face. 

“Then you’ve never been danced with right.” 

Kate’s heart is pounding now. Her father was a former pastor, before the drinking got him. And she has never been this close to a man in this manner before. Seth is smoldering darkness. For all she knows, she might as well be dancing with the Devil. 

He licks his lips then bends down to kiss her, making her gasp. When they part, the room is spinning and Kate laughs out of nervous excitement. He tastes like cigarette smoke but somehow she doesn’t mind. She pulls him forward by his tie and the two kiss again. 

“I wish this could be forever,” she says. 

His eyes flash silver. “I could make it be forever.” 

She takes a step back. “What are you?” 

“Come with me,” he says. 

He leads her through the crowds of the speakeasy to the very back of the club. There’s red curtains covering a secluded, dark corner. When Seth parts the curtains, there’s a curly, dark haired woman sitting in there. She wears a deep, purple beaded dress. And sits behind a table that’s covered in everything from tarot cards to vials of glowing potions. 

The room smells of opium and gin, which makes Kate wrinkle her nose. 

“What is this?” Kate asks. 

“This is Iris,” Seth says, “she’s a friend.” 

“A friend?” she looks between them. 

Iris nods. “Seth and I have a history, one might say. Although this has been the first time that he has ever brought a lady love to me.” 

Seth scowls. “Wouldn’t say it’s quite like that, Iris.” 

The woman tuts to herself as she begins organizing the potion vials in front of her. “Deny it all you want but I have read the cards and I know what I saw.” She pauses as she pulls out a glowing, silver vial that is shaped like a star. “You want me to make her like you. Although, your brother’s way would be much less…. messier.” 

Kate starts backing up against the curtains. “What is she talking about, Seth?” 

He grins. “Iris, would you care to do the pleasures?” 

The woman grins. Taking a gun from seemingly nowhere, Kate lets out a scream as a gunshot echoes through the room and the bullet rips through Seth. He only smiles as blood seeps through his suit jacket. Slowly, he shrugs off his jacket, and unbuttons his shirt revealing his chest. 

His chest which has no bullet wound. 

Kate steps forward and gently runs her hands over the area where the bullet hole should be. “But that’s impossible.” 

“Nothing is impossible.” He holds her hands in his, kissing it. “Sweetheart, we could have forever. It’s there for the taking. All you have to do is ask.” 

“I’d never die?” she says. “Or grow old?” 

“No,” he says, “it would just be you and me, baby. And Richie, of course.” 

A small smile crosses her lips. “I’ll do it.” 

“Good. You won’t regret it. We’ll be together forever, you’ll see.” Seth takes something from his pocket and hands Iris a wad of cash. Iris pockets the money that he gives her 

The woman smiles. “Always a pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Gecko. Miss Fuller.” She hands her the star vial. 

Kate takes the bottle and the cork with a popping sound. A sweet, berry smell wafts through her nose. She downs the potion and a cold chill goes through her from head to toe making her shudder. 

“I don’t feel any different.” 

“I could shoot you,” Iris offers. 

“I’m alright,” Kate says, “thank you.” 

The woman nods then Seth takes Kate by the hand. He leads her through the curtains into the speak easy again. 

Richie runs up to them, with blood smeared across his mouth. “Brother, I think we’d better go. There’s been a…. complication.” 

Seth clenches his jaw. “Damn it, Richard. You couldn’t have at least waited until we were done for the evening? I haven’t even had a drink yet.” 

Richie wipes the blood from his mouth. “What can I say? A culebra’s got to eat.” 

Kate clears her throat. “A what?” 

He looks at the young girl, horrified. He’s forgotten that she doesn’t know Richie’s true nature. “Kate, this isn’t what you think.” 

She covers her hand with her mouth. “He’s some kind of monster. And so are you. And you…. you made me into one of you.” 

“No, no, you aren’t like him!” Seth tries to assure her. “Sweetheart, please.” 

Kate runs into the speakeasy, through the crowds of people, out into the street. She notices the car hurtling towards her too late. A scream rips through her and the only thing she remembers is the bright headlights. 

It is a surprise to her when, later, she wakes up in the back seat of the roadster as it rumbles down a country road. 

There is a crick in her neck. Her once white dress has tire marks across the front. Her head is being cradled in Seth’s lap. Kate sits up abruptly, pulling away from him. “What happened?” 

He clears his throat. “There was a car…. you…. well….” 

“Did it hit me?” 

He nods. 

“But I…. I should be dead.” 

“You can’t die, Kate. You’re immortal. You’ll never die. It’s forever.” 

Kate feels as if something heavy has taken root in her chest. “Let me out.” 

“Kate, no.” 

“Let me out of the god damned car!” she snaps. 

Richie pulls to a stop and Kate gets out. Seth follows after her. “Where will you go? We’re the only ones like you.” 

“I am nothing like you,” she returns, and keeps on walking down the deserted country road by herself. 

It’s been twenty years since he saw her last. 

Yet there she sits, at the bar by herself. Her hair is pulled back in curls again as it was the last time that he saw her. The dress that she wears is a deep, dark, blue with white polka dots that ties in the back. And her lipstick is a bright red. Benny Goodman is playing that night and he wants to ask her to dance. 

She’s haunted his dreams for years. The night they danced and watching her walk away. It should have been completely different and yet….and yet…. 

He had still found her, after all of these years, again. 

He feels a tap on his shoulder. “I know what you’re thinking, Seth. And I wouldn’t do it.” He glances behind him to see Richie standing there. 

“Shut up, Richard.” He pulls away from him. “I only want to say hi.” 

“The last time you saw her it was 1935 in Atlantic City. She shot you six times and we had to explain to the manager of the Ritz Carlton why there were bullet holes in the wall.” 

“She won’t shoot me this time. It’s in a public place. She’d never risk the innocent lives.” 

Richie rolls his eyes. “It’s your funeral.” 

“Good thing I can’t die.” He gives his brother a pat on the shoulder then strolls forward to where Kate sits alone, at the bar. 

The bartender asks, “What’ll it be sir?” 

“Gin and tonic please, for the lady.” He gestures to Kate who he believes has yet to see him. 

Kate, sipping a glass of red wine, rolls her eyes. “The lady will have nothing, sir. Although she will be leaving right now.” 

She gets up to leave but Seth steps in front of her, blocking her path. “Please just give me a minute,” he begs. 

“You ruined my life. You made me immortal. Do you know that I buried my father? And my brother will no longer talk to me because he thinks I’m some sort of freak?” 

“You aren’t a freak, sweetheart.” 

Kate walks over to a nearby table, grabs a knife from it, and stabs it through her hand without so much as wincing. She pulls the knife from it just as the wound begins to heal. Then she places the bloodied knife down on the table. He winces. 

She glares. “You ruined my life. I have no one.” 

He rests both of his hands on her almost bare shoulders. It’s been so long since their skin has touched. “You have me.” 

“I don’t want you. I wanted a family, Seth. I wanted to be a mother. I wanted a life. And now I can never be that.”

“You don’t know that.” 

“What kind of mother outlives her child?” 

He doesn’t know what to say to that. “We’ll figure it out. I could give you that, Kate. I could give you everything that you wanted if you just let me.” 

She looks up at him. “Do you think that two immortals could have children?” 

“I’m a Gecko,” he says, “we can do anything that we put our minds to.” 

“Well then, we’d better go to my room.” Kate takes him by the hand and they take the elevator up to the room. He carries her across the threshold then slips the dress off as Kate pulls off his jacket, and undoes the buttons of his shirt. 

Seth places her on the bed when she is only left in a strapless silk bra and garter set that he has no trouble getting off. He holds up one of her legs then goes down on her, slowly licking her little kitty. And Kate makes a mewling sound. 

He pulls away, to kiss the inside of her thigh making a shiver course through her. He runs his hands over her pussy, playing with her hair and the folds until she becomes wet. Then he drops her leg and grabs hold of her breasts, massaging them until she grips the bed sheets arching her back. 

A tiny gasp shudders through her. 

“There you are sweetheart,” he says, as he runs a hand through her hair, “are you ready for me?” 

“I’m ready,” she tells him, “but let me get my take too, Mr. Gecko.” 

He grins, works off his pants, then gets onto the bed. 

Kate straddles him, her hands tracing his bare chest. “Are we going to do this? Be a family?” 

“Whatever you want.” 

A smile crosses her face as she slowly guides his cock with her hands to her entrance. She holds onto his shoulders as she rides him slowly, and she feels a shudder going through Seth. He grabs hold of her hips with his hands as he tenses. 

He takes a breath. 

She smiles as she trails kisses down his naked chest, then rolls over to the side next to him. 

“We’ll get married,” he suggests, “how does that sound?” 

“I’d like that,” she tells him, “where would we live?” 

“Out in the country, maybe?” 

“I like the sound of that.” 

The wedding takes places in what was once her father’s church. Richie serves as best man, and she sees Seth cry for the first time when he gives her the ring. They get a little house with a wraparound porch in the country as promised. Richie likes the horses and Seth does work fixing cars. 

But a year passes. Then another, and another. Ten years. 

And no baby comes. 

The doctors can find no reason for it. But Kate knows why. 

On a cool, spring, night when Seth is on the barn working on someone’s blue Woody Wagon, there’s a crash from the house. Like a window smashing. Seth quickly gets out from in underneath the car then runs towards the house. Richie follows not long after. They arrive just in time to see the house going up in flames. 

“Shit!” Seth exclaims. 

“What the hell is that?” 

“What do you think?” he says. “Get water. Get water!” 

His brother rushes off to get the water and he rushes inside the house. Fire won’t hurt him. He knows that. But Kate doesn’t, which is probably why she set the damn thing in the first place. He finds her in the parlor watching as the curtains she set fire to spreads. “Get away from me!” she screams. 

He grabs hold of her despite her kicking and scratching to get him to let her go. “Let me go, let me go, let me go,” she sobs uncontrollably against him. But he doesn’t let her go. He holds her tightly as he walks her from their burning house out into the cool, spring, air. 

Richie has the hose and is trying his best to save the house. Meanwhile, the fire department makes their way down the dirt lane on which they live with their sirens blaring. 

Finally, she manages to push her way out of his arms. “Kate!” he calls as she starts to walk away, down the country road. 

She turns briefly to look at him. The look in her eyes is so hollow he’s surprised that there is anything left of her. “Just let me go Seth,” she tells him, “just let me go.” Kate leaves and he lets her. 

They don’t cross paths for a long time. The years blur together. Sometimes he writes, just to make sure she’s okay or to send money. Although Kate usually sends it back along with unanswered letters. 

The next time he sees her, it happens in ’69. It’s a bright, fall day in New York. He’s headed to meet Richie when he sees her walking down the street. She wears a purple dress with a blue scarf around her neck. A white clutch is in her hands and she’s smiling. He can’t remember the last time that he saw her smile. 

“Kate!” he calls. “Kate!” 

She turns to look at him and he is surprised when the smile stays on her face. “Seth.” He grins, and the two walk towards each other. She kisses him on the cheek and although he hates to admit it, he feels himself getting a little red. She’s still the only person that can do that to him. 

“You still look the same,” she comments, a sad expression crossing her face. 

He laughs nervously. “Yeah well, being immortal will do that to you. What are you doing here?” 

“I live here,” she says, “what about you?” 

“Richie and I are running a job,” he confesses, “some fellow by the name of Strollo.” 

Kate winces. “You be careful. I’ve heard things about him.” 

He chuckles. “Trust me, Princess. Anyone’s going to be hurting it’ll be Strollo, not me and Richie. Listen um…. would you like to get a bite to eat maybe?” 

She shakes her head. “Maybe another time, Seth. I’m actually on my way to meet someone.” 

He tugs at his tie. “Who?” 

“My boyfriend,” she confesses, “his names Rafa. We’ve been seeing each other for some time now.” 

“Does he know about----“ 

“He knows about everything,” she explains, “he’s like Richie.” 

“Oh.” He scratches the back of his head. “Kate, I always thought…. I mean you and I were married…. still are, really.” 

“I know Seth, I know. But I can’t be with you. And Rafa makes me happy. Can’t you just accept that? You owe me this much.” 

He sighs, and kisses her on the forehead. “Whatever you want, Katie-Cakes.” 

She smiles up at him. “Listen, how long are you and Richie in the city for? Maybe I can cook dinner.” 

“Just a day,” he answers, “but look Kate, it was great seeing you. If you ever need anything….” 

“I know. I know. You too.” 

Then he watches her leave, regret filling his stomach. 

It is another forty-five years before they have any contact with each other. Every once and a while, she’ll visit Richie. But she mostly stays away from him. And he can’t really blame her. They love each other, but they’re hard on each other. 

He’s settled in Mexico. 

Richie likes it, for some weird reason despite not being able to go in the sun most of the time. Something about the beach. But more than likely, it’s the culebra woman he’s found named Santanico. 

She’s dark, and mysterious, and Seth can’t say he understands how the two work. But Richie doesn’t drive him as crazy as much as he does normally so he’s okay with that. He spends his nights working at the bar Santanico owns and his days on the beach. 

In the early morning, he sits out by his little shack by the beach smoking a cigarette. He tells himself sometimes that he’ll quite. But then remembers he can’t die and lets the smoke fill his lungs. 

The waves lap against the shore making a sound that almost lulls him to sleep. He strokes the beard he’s been growing trying to keep himself awake. The sun slowly rises up over the horizon and as the sun comes up, someone blocks its view. 

“Hello, stranger.” 

He blinks. “Kate?” 

She smiles down at him. She wears jeans and a tank top, and there’s a new addition to her appearance. A tiny, green, Gecko tattooed on the right side of her chest as if its crawling up. 

He grins and stands up from the chair that he was sitting in to wrap her in his arms. She smells just like she always did: of perfume and promises. Without thinking, he kisses her, and Kate pulls him tightly towards her as he does. When he pulls away he notices that her face is has color to it and her green eyes are actually shining with happiness. 

“Sorry,” he apologizes. 

“It’s alright, Mr. Gecko,” she says, “I am Mrs. Gecko after all.” 

He lets go of her, squinting suspiciously. “I thought you didn’t want to be.” 

“What if I did?” she asks. “The thing about being immortal is, you start to realize how fragile everything is. And for better or for worse Seth, you’ve been the one constant in my life. Would you be that for me again?” 

He grins wryly. “Well then Mrs. Gecko, why don’t you come on inside?” Then, as he has done so many times before, he picks her up and carries her across the threshold.


End file.
